


Conneko and Barkus

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bottom Markus, Cat Connor, Conneko and Barkus AU, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Top Connor, dog Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Neko! Connor and Doggo!Markus.It's raining cats and dogs! Hallelujah!





	Conneko and Barkus

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid idea I had all because of the RK1K chat WE DID IT FOR THE LOLZ (I am not in it anymore for my own reasons), but I hope you all enjoy this stupid smut filled story.
> 
> Also thank you to my bro and sis Sae and Jess for some help. Love you guys. ❤❤❤

Connor could smell it coming a mile away his ears perked up and tail swung in anticipation. 

Markus was shaking a bit in his sleep, his skin covered in a thin layer on sweat. Connor could already see the bulge in his mates pajama pants the knot teasing him through the thin layer of fabric, Markus was going into a rut. 

Connor lazily curled onto Markus' side covering his mate in his scent as he gently started rubbing his ears and laughing as his mates tail moved at the touch. It didn’t take long for Markus to wake up. A growl was the first thing to come out of his mouth the sound of it sending Connor a heat in his pants his tail swishing around behind him in anticipation for his plan.

Markus' body was shaking wondering what Connor would do to him. He tried rubbing his cock against his feline mate to ease the heat in his pants, but Connor only backed away. He whined.

“Take it slowly Markus” Connor purred. 

He tried grabbing his mate to flip them over, but Connor wasn’t up for it. It didn’t help Markus was still waking up and lazy with rut right his mind hazy with want. The beautiful memory of knotting Connor and filling him to the brim with his cum so tantalizing in his mind, the way Connor couldn’t almost sit down for a day cause of how big he was and how much he stretched him. 

Connor slid on top of him tail swishing high above them, palming Markus cock the action making him moan and rise his hips into the touch. Connor purred again more than satisfied with the response. He slowly took of their night clothes laying kisses all over his mate that had been melting into his touch. Quickly grazing over his bite from their last mating on Markus neck. He nearly flipped them over again if Connor wasn’t already quick enough in his reflexes to keep him from doing otherwise. He pinning his arms at the side of Markus head. He growled then whined as Connor started teasing him rubbing their cocks together. 

Connor kept his steal grip on his mates arms as he rubbed them together the difference in their cocks and the heat made it feel amazing. Connor wanted to keep going, but he did have a plan and he was going to do it one way or another. 

Holding Markus hips tight with his own he stilled them so he could focus on his words, “Stay Markus. Can you do that for me? “ 

It took a couple of hard rubs against one another to have Markus nod at him in compliance. The action had him wanting and waiting he couldn’t say no to his mate, his body shaking more excited to see what Connor could do to him. 

As Connor got up and went over to grab the lube, Markus jerked himself it felt good, but not good enough he scoffed in frustration as it did nothing for him, he needed his mate. 

“Connor.” 

Getting back onto the bed he kissed his mate and opened the bottle and laying a more than generous amount onto his hand. His cock wasn’t exactly the nicest thing to go in anywhere with all it barbs. Not that they where lethal but mildly uncomfortable for some. He touched Markus with his other hand leaving goosebumps behind in his wake till he stopped and steadied his on his mate’s hip. His tail moving loving the attention, it was moved out of the way enough to give Connor what he wanted. The lube was more than enough for Markus ass as he entered Connor going in with two fingers. His hips would of raised up if it wasn’t for Connor’s hand grounding him. He was moaning like an idiot now Markus only wanted Connor to fuck him without a care he could barely take the slow pace he was going at.  
His mate could see it for sure quickly inserting another finger and fucking him deep. Connor knew where his sweet spot was, but wanted to save it he knew if he got at it too quick it would all be over too soon. 

“Damn it Connor fuck me. Please. Please.” 

He smirked its what he was waiting for. Grabbing the lube again he put another generous amount into his cock hissing at the touch of himself it always a bit sensitive. Pumping the tip and length all the way to make sure everything would be alright. He heard Markus whine again, his ears flat on his head in desperate with want. Connor only smirked before lining himself up to Markus ass the tip teasing him. He kissed Markus deep as he entered him slowly. He may not have been as big as Markus but he knew how to make him fall apart too. He took his time entering once reaching balls deep into Markus, he held still feeling Markus walls clenching around him the bards on his cock sensitive to all the small movements of Markus' hips simply wanting Connor to move. 

They moaned as Connor started to move at a slow agonizing pace. 

“You love it when I fuck you like this don’t you Markus.” His thrusts deep and slow into his mate. He whispered into his ear, “Or do you want me to go harder?” 

Markus tightened the hold he had around Connor’s in every way, around his waist minding the tail pulled him deeper and around his cock feeling every barb drag inside of him. 

It was making him see stars and moan like a bitch, with a shake in his voice he said, “Harder…. Deeper… Connor!” 

He rubbed himself into Markus since he was just barely able to move out of Markus leg lock. The friction doing wonders for both of them, Connor could feel every bit of Markus’ walls clenching around him the lube definitely making things easier. His barbed cock making Markus shutter with pleasure till he let his legs loose enough for Connor to start thrusting. Markus tail was wagging like a mad man, his ears perked in attention at his mate making him fall apart. Connor laughed in between his moans and thrusts. He grabbed Markus cock pumping him in time with his thrusts driving his mate closer to the edge. He could occasionally holding his hand steady around the knot giving it a good few tight squeezes before continuing his movements. Connor thrusted a couple more times finally finding Markus’ sweet spot, a yelp filled the room and his cries to more. 

Connor kissed him going slow again, but his thrusts hitting and rubbing the spot making Markus shutter every moment he was on it. Slowly rolling his hips and holding Markus down he wanted this to last longer than all the other times they fucked through he had fucked or been fucked through Markus' ruts. With each thrust Connor snapped forward just a bit harder but stayed on the spot just a bit longer. Markus’ moans where probably loud enough now to probably scare the neighbors. He wasn’t going to last that much longer either. Still holding onto Markus’ cock again rubbing it to his tempo and holding onto the knot just a bit each time. The sight of it making Connor’s mouth water he could have fun with it later. 

The slowly fuck had Markus crying as he cummed, Connor holding his hand tightly around the knot as Markus moaned his name over and over again. The sight and sound of it all making Connor spill he tried being careful with his cock making sure it didn’t get too friendly with Markus walls, but it only seemed to keep Markus going as he spilled over his stomach and Connor’s hand. He leaned over onto the bite on Markus shoulder and bit into it again. The action making Markus let out one last broken moan as his body was overwhelmed with so many sensations. 

Connor carefully exited his mate both shuttering at the feeling mostly Markus at all the cum spilling out of his ass. Neither of then wanting to move from the afterglow and bliss of the mind blowing sex they just had. Sadly it was a few moments later that Connor begrudgingly got up and got a damped towel to clean them up from the mess. 

“You okay? “ Connor asked

“Yeah” Markus answered as he curled onto Connor side wrapping his tail around his mates own. “You take such good care of me.” 

Connor could only smile as he let Markus curl onto his side this time. They stayed in bed sleeping and fucking the rest of the day away with together.


End file.
